Many consider a good, squarely-aligned, repetitive putting stroke to be one of the most difficult strokes for a golfer to master and one that is equally difficult to teach. Recreational golfers may lose valuable stroke that would otherwise significantly improve their scores, by taking three and four putts per green. Even professional players are greatly affected by their ability (or inability) to putt. Good or even proficient putting may make the difference between a professional attaining or retaining his or her tour privileges, making or missing a cut in a tournament, or even winning or losing a tournament.
One way in which golfers can improve their putting stroke is to use an alignment system. One such alignment is the subject of one of the inventors' previously-filed patent application Ser. No. 10/367,013. The claimed subject matter of patent application Ser. No. 10/367,013 is, however, directed at aligning the face of a putter with a golf ball (i.e., aiming the putter). While aiming, of course, is critical to good putting, the putting swing is equally critical.
The present invention provides a method for developing a consistent, appropriate golf swing.
A portion of a commercially available Greenpeed Chart, ©2004 by Robert W. McCarthy and reproduced by permission, is provided as Table 1 hereinbelow. It will be recognized than an obvious question is: how does a golfer train him or herself to strike the ball at 6.36 ft/sec? The apparatus and method of the instant invention provide an answer to this question.
TABLE 1STIMPMETER READING 12NEGATIVE ACCELERATION 2.56FEETV2½VPUTTER VHT. (IN)WORK22101.62.013163152.02.466324202.32.849485262.53.18 12646312.83.4815807363.03.7618978413.24.02211139463.44.272412910513.64.502714511563.84.723016112613.94.933317713674.15.133619314724.25.323920915774.45.514222516824.55.694524117874.75.864825718924.86.035127419974.96.2054290201025.16.3657306211085.26.5260322221135.36.6763338231185.46.8266354241235.56.9769370261335.87.2572386281436.07.5375402301546.27.797841321646.48.0581434341746.68.2984450361846.88.5387467381957.08.7790483
The information contained in Table 1 may be used as illustrated in the following example. It is known that if the distance from the ball to the cup, the speed of the green (i.e., Stimpmeter reading), and the elevational difference between the ball and the cup are known, then the velocity with which the putter must hit the ball may readily be calculated or easily read from an appropriate chart. For purposes of illustration, it is assumed that the ball lies 10 feet from the cup, the ball lies 6 inches below the cup (i.e., there is a 6 inch difference in elevation between the ball and the cup), and that the Stimpmeter reading for the green is 12. By consulting Table 1, it may readily be seen that for a distance in feet of 10 (Column 1), a corresponding V2 (i.e., square of the velocity) of 51 may be from Column 2 of Table 1. This is the square of the velocity with which the putting hear 102 must strike the ball 140 to sink a 10 foot put on a level green Stimping at 12. However, in the example chosen for purposes of illustration, the ball lies 6 inches below the cup. Again consulting Table 1, this time locating 6 inches in the height (i.e., HT. column 5), it may be seen that a work value of 32 may be read. To properly use Table 1, the V2 value of 51 previously read from Table 1 must be added to the work value of 32 just obtained giving a sum of 83. Returning to the V2 column (Column 2), the value 83 is located. If 83 falls between two values in Column 2, arithmetical interpolation may be performed to arrive at a more precise answer. However, in the case of the illustrative example, a value 82 is found in Column 2. The V2 value of 82 (i.e., roughly 83) corresponds to a 16 foot putt on a level green. In other words, the golfer must treat a 10 foot putt from 6 inches below the cup like a 16 foot putt on a level green (at least with respect to the force delivered by the putting face 104 to the ball 140). But in actuality, how “hard” must the golfer hit ball 140 on a green Stimping 12 to sink 1 16 foot putt? The apparatus and method of the present invention enable a golfer to answer that question and to practice putting strokes to determine the feel of club force necessary to reliably putt a golf ball.
The inventors are unaware of any other devices, systems, or methods which accomplish the intended purpose of his invention. Consequently, there remains a need for a putter and a swing training and development method that, when coupled with a suitable alignment system, provide a golfer with a removable (as per United States Golf Association rules and regulations), yet substantially error-free way of monitoring and improving his putting swing.